We are just friends, right?
by CrazyFangirlShipper
Summary: Laura has feelings for Ross, while Ross thinks they are just friends. But when Ross begins to have feelings for Laura, everything between the two friends change. Because, after all, they were just friends. Right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"What?! Laura, come here, read this!"

Laura perked up at the mention of her name. She quickly walked over to him, tilting her head.

"What's wrong, Ross?" She asked.

Ross shoved the magazine in her face. The article read "Is Ross' solo career tearing R5 apart?" Laura furrowed her brow, reading it over. He wasn't tearing his family band apart. That was ludicrous.

"Don't let it bug you, Ross. You're not tearing R5 apart. It's just a stupid article, no biggy," Laura said, trying to comfort him.

"No biggy?! It's just lies! I'm going to send a complaint to this writer, because it's false," Ross said, trying to sound demanding.

Laura sighed, taking a seat next to him. They were friends, and that's all they were. She had feelings for him, romantic feelings. But she was scared to tell him. She didn't want to ruin their friendship. The only other person who knew was Raini. She always told Laura to tell Ross how she felt. But Laura could never work up the courage. Ross throw the magazine across the room in anger, snapping Laura out of her though. He glared at the article, growling a tiny bit. Why was he letting it get to him? Laura was right, no biggy, just an article. But, for some reason, it bugged him. It really, really bugged him. Laura nudged Ross, trying to bring him back to reality. Ross blinked, looking at Laura. Man, she looked so beautiful right now. Wait, what was he thinking. He didn't like Laura. They were just friends, right?

"Ross, you okay?" Laura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Positively fine," Ross replied, giving a slight nod.

Laura gave Ross a quick hug before walking out of the dressing room. Maybe, maybe they were more then friends. But, they were just friends. Right? Ross sat in silence, just trying his best to not think about Laura. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about her. It was just something about that girl.

"Ross! Snap out of it!" Raini called out, "It's time to get back to the set!"

Ross got up immediately, glancing at the magazine one last time before dashing out onto the set. Ross kept his mind and eyes focused on Laura, while still doing his lines. It was just something about her. She just had a special quality that no one else ever had. After the shooting, Ross sat at home, lying down in his bed. He just kept thinking about Laura. But, they were just friends...right?

"Ross!" Rydel called, knocking on Ross's door, "Com'on! It's time for rehearsal!"

Ross blinked a few times. Rehearsal? For what...? Quickly, he remembered that he was in a band. R5. How could he forget?

"Crap! Sorry Rydel. I totally forgot," Ross admitted, running out of his room.

"Forgot? How could you forget? Ross, you never forget our band," she asked, a bit concerned.

"I'm fine. Just, can't really focus," Ross said, shrugging.

Rydel rolled her eyes, wondering what was up with her brother. Ross never acted this strange.

"Ross, What's wrong? You're acting really strange," Rydel asked, tilting her head.

"Me?" Ross said in a squeaky voice, "I'm not acting strange."

Ross pulled off a fake smile. He was acting weird. Acting very weird. Because he just kept thinking about Laura. And, Laura was thinking of Ross too. She was hanging out with Raini at her house.

"So? Have you told Ross yet?" Raini asked, sitting down on Laura's couch.

"No, I haven't. Yet. And I don't think I will. I don't want to ruin our friendship," Laura replied, sighing.

"You shouldn't hide your feelings. And you know that. You've got to tell him, Laura," Raini said.

"But...I can't...It'll ruin everything. And...I value our friendship over everything else..." Laura stated, turning her head away.

She sighed again. It was bugging her. She needed to tell Ross. She needed to tell him now. Or at least the next time she saw him. She wanted to be more the friends. She wanted to be his girlfriend and she wanted to love him. But, if he didn't feel the same, their friendship would be ruined. And, she couldn't risk something as big as that. Maybe, maybe the next time she saw him...She'll tell him. Raini nudged Laura.

"Next time I see him, I'll tell him. After all, I'd love to be more then friends. Right?"

* * *

He-he, yeah. My First Fanfiction. Actually, I think this one's gonna turn out just fine! ^ω^ Well, please comment and review.

Peace~!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Laura took out her phone, thinking of what to text Ross. She turned over a few thoughts in her mind. Raini then perked up.

"Say you want to meet up at Tim Hortons! I could go for some coffee..." She exclaimed, mumbling the last part.

Laura shrugged, typing out a text:

'_Hey Ross! I was wondering if you could meet me at Tim Hortons! Um...Bring Calum if you want. Raini will be there. ~XOXO Laura_'

She reluctantly hit send, biting her bottom lip. She really just asked Ross to meet her. She really was going to tell her how he felt. Raini eyed Laura, tilting her head.

"You alright Laura?" Raini asked.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Let's go," Laura replied, grabbing her jacket.

Raini followed behind Laura, smiling. About time this girl told her dream guy how she felt.

"Ross! What are you doing? We are in middle of practice!" Ratliff exclaimed, flailing.

Ross was read over the text Laura had sent, reading it over, not hearing the others complain. He tilted his head, wondering why she wanted to meet up. And why bring Calum. Rydel peeked over at Ross' phone, gasping.

"Oh my gosh! Someone has a crush on yoooooooooooou~!" Rydel exclaimed, grinning adorably.

Everybody turned and faced Ross, staring at him, before breaking out into laughter. Ross glared at the band, getting up and walking out of the room. He sent a text to Laura saying:

_'Hey Laura. I'll meet you there in 10-15 minutes. Calum will be there too. ~ Ross'_

Laura sat in the cafe, reading the text from Ross.

"He's coming..." She mumbled.

Raini smiled, putting a hand on Laura's shoulder, trying to calm her friend down.

"Yay! Don't worry, everything will be fine. Trust me, I know," Raini said, calmness in her voice.

Laura nodded, biting her bottom lip again. Was she actually going to do this? Her thoughts were cut off when Ross and Calum came in. Raini waved them over, Calum sitting down next to her and Ross next to Laura.

"H-Hi Ross," Laura said, a bit nervous.

"Hey Laura. What did you what to talk about?" Ross asked with a head nod.

Laura took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second.

'Here goes nothing,' She thought.

"Well, Ross. We've been friends for quite awhile. And...Recently, I've began to develop feelings for you. Like, romantic feelings. I...I was scared to tell you. But, now I'm glad I did. Please don't freak put!" Laura explained.

Ross blinked. He was trying to comprehend what she just said. How could he not see this coming? He sighed, quickly remembering how he felt about her before. And she looked just as beautiful now as she did then. Laura anxiously waited for a reply, sitting there, biting her lip.

"I...This...How...Why...?" Ross managed to say.

Laura sighed, looking down. Ross reached over and lifted Laura's head up, taking a moment to gaze into her eyes. She blushed, not taking her gaze off of him.

"Ross...I..." Laura began, before Ross put a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh...It's alright. Calm down," Ross said in a soothing voice.

Raini and Calum glanced over at the two, giggling, laughing, and d'awing.

"They make an adorable couple," Raini said with a smile.

"They do, if only Ross felt that way," Calum said, sighing a little.

"He'll change his mind," Raini said with a nod, "Trust me."

Calum nodded in agreement and hope.

"R-Ross..." Laura said, leaning in closer.

Ross leaned in closer to, their faces no inches apart. But, something stopped Ross from making a move. He slowly and reluctantly pulled away, getting out of his chair. Calum stood up as well, tilting his head. Laura sighed.

"...L-Let's go Calum," Ross said, leaving the cafe.

Calum shrugged, walking out with Ross. Laura sighed again and the gasped.

"Raini, I have an idea!" She exclaimed, grabbing her jacket and running out the door, Raini close behind.

"What is it Laura?" Raini asked, following Laura.

"We're go to the writers," Laura said, a gleam in her eyes.

* * *

FINALLY updated. Hope you guys like this! Especially RikerIsPerfect. Thanks for positive feedback! New chapter will be up soon! Please review, comment, favorite, follow, anything along those lines. Stay tuned!

~ PEACE


End file.
